Double
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: "A-aku-" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya bergantian pada dua sosok lelaki yang berada disisinya ketika mendapati bahwa sang pemuda sedang menatapnya intens. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Padahal sebenarnya dalam hati Hinata sudah menemukan jawabannya. "I'm sorry, I like double."/WARNING CONTAIN LEMON!/ITAHINASASU/3SOME!oneshoot


Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_Warning_**Warning**_

Welcome back with **Sho-kun** in here! Na-nani? Banyak yang request GaaHina ya? Huwaaah, maaf sekali ya. Sho-kun terlanjur bikin ItaHinaSasu nih. Gomen-ne, soalnya habis baca suatu komik. Tiba-tiba Sho-kun tertarik sama isinya yang threesome #eh

So this is it! Maaf ya kalau big fail banget! Nggak dibaca ulang lagi gara-gara nge-blush terus #okay,jadi saya suka buat cerita M tapi nggak pernah dibaca ulang. Author macam apa ini. So, Sho-kun minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata ganjil didalamnya. Jadi Sho-kun nggak jamin ini hot apa nggak or banyak kalimat pengulangan apa nggak.

Buat yang request GaaHina. Okaylah~ Sho-kun bakal berusaha buatin hanya untuk kalian. Tapi kasih Sho-kun waktu ya. Karena ilham itu datangnya random banget #lol

.

.

.

**Double**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Based from Sorry, I Like Double (lupa nama pengarangnya)**

**Pair: ItaHinaSasu**

**Rated: Kalau ada M+ sudah ku taruh disana, sayangnya nggak ada jadi M aja**

**WARNING:LEMONnya nggak kecut. Karena hanya ada sedikit yang berarti tidak banyak :p typo, AU, OOC, PWP, nggak jelas ceritanya, banyak adegan penggulangan(karena nggak baca ulang) dan sederet kecacatan author abal lainnya**.

.

.

**"Hahaha- sudah kubilangkan? Perempuan sepertimu berani-beraninya merebut pacarku!" **

**"Ta-tapi Sakura aku-"**

**"Apa? Kau apa? Masih tidak mengaku juga?"**

**"Tapi sungguh aku dan Naruto i-itu-"**

**"**_**Just shut up! **_**Aku sudah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Dan lihatlah Hinata. Fotomu dengan telinga kucing dan bagian baju yang terbuka akan laku berapa di internet?"**

**"Sa-Sakura-"**

**"Apa sekalian aku tuliskan saja, kucing kesepian mencari pejantan untuk kawin,huh?"**

**"Hi-hiks Sa-Saku-"**

**"**_**Whatever! **_**Aku tidak peduli. Ini semua salahmu karena kau cari gara-gara denganku. Dasar maling!"**

.

.

.

Dan setelah insiden itu disinilah aku sekarang. Mengungsi dirumah keluarga Uchiha yang masih berkerabat jauh dengan keluargaku. Tinggal bersama dua saudara laki-laki yang umurnya tak jauh beda dariku.

Anak pertama keluarga ini bernama Itachi Uchiha. Siswa SMA kelas 3 sekolah Konohagakuen, tempat dimana aku belajar sekarang. Dengan segala keramah-tamahannya, sopan-santunnya, otak jeniusnya dan wajah yang seakan-akan hasil mahakarya Tuhan yang nyaris sempurna diantara yang telah dibuat-Nya sempurna, membuat sang Uchiha sulung ini sangat populer disekolahku. Bahkan dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Tapi dibalik semua ketenangannya itu mereka tidak tahu, bahwa kadang seorang Itachi pun dapat menjadi seseorang yang _overprotective._

Anak keduanya sekaligus anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan salah satu saudara sepupuku yang sebaya denganku. Secara fisik memang mereka sangat mirip hanya gaya rambut saja yang berbeda. _Copy-an_ yang sempurna dari kakaknya. Tidak jauh beda dari si sulung, sang Uchiha bungsu pun di anugrahi kepintaran dan ketampanan seperti kakaknya. Tapi berbeda dengan kakaknya yang hangat. Kalau itachi adalah matahari maka Sasuke adalah bulan. Sesuatu yang dianggap bercahaya tapi nyatanya hanya sebongkah batu yang dingin. Ya, walaupun kalian tidak akan percaya kalau aku ceritakan bahwa Sasuke ini ternyata- sedikit manja.

Awalnya hubungan kami tidak begitu baik. Sepertinya kehadiranku dengan status orang asing di dalam rumah ini membuatku tidak bisa diterima dengan mudah oleh mereka. Tetapi seiring berjalan waktu, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mengenal mereka dan dalam waktu itu pula mereka mau menerimaku. Disitulah aku mulai mengetahui berbagai rahasia kecil mereka. Dari seorang Itachi yang _overprotective _sampai seorang Sasuke yang ternyata punya sifat manja-walaupun hanya sedikit-

Dan harus kuakui, aku bersyukur dapat memiliki mereka. Awalnya aku mengira bahwa hubungan saudara ini dapat terus terjalin. Yah, setidaknya sampai peristiwa itu terjadi. Peristiwa dimana ikatan kami menjadi lebih dalam dari apapun dan tidak bisa dilepaskan lagi.

.

.

.

Tanggal memperlihatkan warna merah dengan hari Minggu yang tercetak di atasnya. Jarum pada jam dinding pun sudah mengarah ke angka 10. Tetapi rupanya suasana liburan itu hanya digunakan ketiga remaja itu untuk bersantai dirumah. Tidak ada sedikit pun niat untuk menginjakkan kaki menjauh dari rumah. Seorang laki-laki sedang terlihat tergeletak di sofa sambil membaca majalah, yang sedikit lebih tua terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dan yang terakhir seorang perempuan berambut panjang sedang membawa kemoceng dan beberapa alat kebersihan lainnya terlihat paling sibuk diantara ketiganya.

"Itachi-_nii, _Sasuke-_kun! _Minggir. Aku mau bersih-bersih!" Perintah sang gadis karena merasa kehadiran keduanya bukannya membantu tapi malahan menghambat kerjanya.

Hening. Tidak ada balasan. Dan melihat kelakuan keduanya, sepertinya tidak ada yang berkeinginan untuk menuruti perintah Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Beginilah keadaan hubungan mereka. Meski sekarang sudah jauuuuuh lebih baik daripada beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi tetap saja, kadang kala sifat tidak peduli keduanya membuat Hinata jengkel.

"Te-terserahlah!" Hinata sedikit mencicit. Bibirnya mengerucut karena sebal. Sedangkan Itachi dan Sasuke malah menikmati raut wajah Hinata yang berubah lucu dari ekor matanya. Memang pada dasarnya mereka orang-orang yang jahil. Penolakan yang mereka lakukan hanya semata-mata untuk menggoda anggota baru keluarga mereka.

Hinata beranjak mendekati rak buku yang ada disampingnya. Dibukanya pintu kacanya untuk membersihkan debu yang ada mulai menempel pada buku-buku didalamnya. Jangan lupakan juga fakta bahwa mulai ada laba-laba yang membangun sarangnya disana. Hinata hanya bisa maklum. Toh, sebelum Hinata datang, hanya ada 3 orang laki-laki dengan muka identik yang tinggal disana. Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Apa ini?"

"Hah! Itu-"

"_Nii-san _itu!"

Dan Hinata hanya bisa tertegun melihat sebuah pigura foto yang mulai berdebu dan ditemukannya dibawah tumpukan buku. Itachi dan Sasuke yang segera memasang ancang-ancang untuk bangkit dan merebut foto itu dari Hinata sekarang hanya bisa memasang wajah bingungnya. Rona merah terlihat kontras dengan kulit-kulit putih mereka.

"Ka-kalian anak mama ya?" Ucapan itulah yang terlontar pertama kali setelah melihat gambaran keluarga Uchiha yang bahagia dengan Mikoto yang masih hidup dan diapit oleh kedua Uchiha mungil yang berebut memeluk perutnya. "Kalian keluarga yang bahagia ya? A-ku-" Raut Hinata berubah muram ketika mengamati foto itu dengan teliti. "Punya kenangan buruk dengan foto." Gumamnya pelan walau masih terdengar jelas oleh kedua kakak-beradik itu.

KRIIING! KRIIING!

"Ah maaf! Aku ada telepon." Hinata segera memiringkan badannya untuk mengangkat teleponnya yang berbunyi. Meninggalkan kedua Uchiha muda yang saling berpandangan bingung. "Halo-"

'Hai, Hinata! Masih ingat aku?'

DEG!

Dan saat mendengar suara itu-lagi-. Hinata kembali merasa bahwa dunia seakan membencinya. Kenapa? Kenapa lagi? Padahal Hinata kira dia sudah lepas dari cengkramannya.

"Sa-Sakura-" Cicit Hinata dengan nada tergetar. Sasuke dan Itachi yang tidak mendengar percakapan antar teleponnya hanya bisa menyadari perubahan raut Hinata yang menegang hanya bisa saling menautkan kedua alisnya semakin bingung.

'Kau kabur huh? Waktu aku bilang pada kedua orang tuamu kalau aku sahabatmu. Mereka segera memberikan alamatmu yang baru. Hmm- bagaimana ya? Kalau foto itu aku sebarkan ke keluargamu dan teman-temanmu yang baru?'

"Ja-Jangan!" Hinata berteriak dengan nada ketakutan. "Ba-baiklah, aku akan kesana. Hmmm- yah." Ujar Hinata kemudian mengakhiri telepon yang sedang diterimanya.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" Tanya Itachi khawatir.

Hinata hanya menggeleng singkat. Kemudian kembali menunjukkan senyumnya. Walaupun itu hanya sebuah senyuman getir untuk menahan tangis yang sangat dimengerti oleh kedua Uchiha didepannya.

"I-Ino-chan bilang ingin mengajakku makan ice cream. Tapi aku bilang jangan, dan dia menggantinya menjadi makan cake." Jelas Hinata sambil beranjak menuju beranda rumah.

"Jadi kau mau kemana?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya. Sadar atau tidak, Sasuke mulai mengekori Hinata sampai saat Hinata mengambil sepatunya yang tersimpan di rak.

"Tentu saja menemui Ino-chan. Kasihan kalau dia menunggu. _Jaa-" _Hinata membungkuk singkat kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

"A-aku mohon jangan!" Hinata terisak. Pakaiannya sudah berantakan dengan telinga kucing yang terpasang dikepalanya. Air matanya mulai menganak sungai menuruni pipinya. Tangan-tangannya terkekang takkala kedua orang pria memegangginya agar tidak terlalu banyak berontak.

"Heh? Bukankah kau suka di'begini'kan?" Ejek Sakura setelah melihat Hinata yang tidak berdaya.

"Ta-tapi, aku dan Naruto-_kun _tidak-"

"Diam! Siapa itu Naruto?! Aku tidak kenal. Aku sudah lama putus dengannya." Sahut Sakura sambil mengambil kamera digital yang ada didalam tasnya. "Nah Hinata, perlihatkan aku pertunjukkan yang bagus." Lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan mata lensa kameranya pada Hinata.

Hinata semakin terisak kala teriakannya terendam tangan-tangan kasar yang membekap mulutnya. Tubuhnya menolak, tapi kondisi yang menimpanya membuatnya hanya sekedar mengeluarkan tenaga yang sia-sia. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketakutan kala merasakan sebuah tangan yang menyusup mengusap paha bagian dalamnya. Saat keadannya mulai melemah dan tidak bertenaga lagi. Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan memasrahkan nasibnya pada Tuhan.

BRUUUAK! BRUUUK!

Hinata merasakan bahwa tangan-tangan yang mencengkramnya tiba-tiba terlepas dan tidak menyentuhnya lagi. Dengan sedikit perasaan lega, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat. Dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ketika melihat sosok kakak-beradik Uchiha yang berdiri menjulang tinggi didepannya.

"JANGAN PERNAH KAU GANGGU HINATA LAGI!" Teriak Sasuke kalap sambil merebut kamera dan _handphone _dari tangan Sakura kemudian membantingnya dan menginjaknya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Itachi sendiri segera menghampiri Hinata yang memberikan jaket yang dikenakannya untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata.

Setelah mengancingkan jaketnya pada Hinata. Itachi segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan dingin, menguap sudah semua ramah-tamah yang selalu tergambar diwajahnya.

"Sekali aku tahu kau menganggu Hinata. Aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu." Ancamnya dengan mata yang penuh keseriusan. Sakura dan orang-orang yang dibayarnya pun hanya bisa lari terbirit-birit setelah mendengar ancaman dari duo Uchiha.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata!?" Setelah melihat punggung Sakura dan orang-orangnya menjauh, Itachi segera kembali membalikan badannya untuk melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa kalian ada disini?" Bukannya berterima kasih. Hinata malah kembali bertanya. Bukan apa-apa tapi Hinata cuma penasaran dengan keberadaan kakak-beradik , Hinata tidak habis pikir, apa yang sedang Itachi dan Sasuke lakukan disini?

"Kami mengikutimu." Jawab Sasuke kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Hinata dan Itachi. "Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami? Apa kami tidak bisa diandalkan?"

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya menggeleng. Satu tangannya merayap untuk melepas telinga kucing yang masih terpasang dikepalanya. Sambil mencoba menahan tangisnya, Hinata membuka mulutnya dalam usahanya untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Itachi dan Sasuke.

"So-soalnya aku tidak ingin kalian tahu soal tubuhku yang kotor ini." Jelas Hinata lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Setidaknya dimata kalian, a-aku tetap bersih." Lanjutnya sambil terisak dengan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pahanya.

"BODOH!" Ejek Sasuke setelah mendengar cerita dari Hinata. "Hinata itu ya Hinata. Mau kotor atau bersih, semuanya itu Hinata." Racaunya sambil merangkum Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. "Persetan dengan semuanya. Mau kotor atau bersih juga kami pasti akan menjagamu, iyakan _Nii-san?" _Tanya Sasuke yang dibalas sedikit anggukan oleh Itachi.

Hinata kembali menangis. Tapi kali ini bukan tangisan kesedihan. Melainkan tangis penuh haru karena ada orang yang sudah mengkhawatirkannya dan berkata akan menjaganya. Rasa senang mulai meluap tanpa ada yang berhasil membendungnya. Sehingga Hinata tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya bergerak untuk memeluk kedua sosok laki-laki yang ada didepannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kotor. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang dan membersihkan diri? Lihat, kita penuh lumpur seperti ini." Saran Itachi yang masih berada dalam pelukan Hinata. Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan sedikit anggukan yang dapat dirasakannya pada pundaknya. Lain lagi dengan Sasuke yang hanya merespon dengan 2 huruf konsonan, H dan N. Yah, salahkan Sakura yang memilih tepi sungai untuk menyerang Hinata. Sehingga konsekuensinya adalah mereka pulang dengan penuh lumpur dan rerumputnya yang menempel pada baju-baju mereka.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumah Hinata segera beranjak untuk mandi karena Itachi dan Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk duluan saja. Tetapi perasaan tidak enak mulai memenuhi hati Hinata ketika dirinya mulai berendam didalam bak mandi. Dan itu semua terbukti ketika melihat pintu kamar mandi yang terdorong membuka memperlihatkan kedua Uchiha muda yang hanya terbalut sehelai handuk.

"A-apa yang mau kalian lakukan?"

"Tak apa-apa Hinata. Kami akan membersihkanmu." Ujar Itachi sambil menghampiri Hinata yang meringkuk di bak yang tertutup busa.

"Ta-tapi Itachi-_nii_-"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak protes! Bukankah kau yang bilang kalau tubuhmu ini kotor!" Potong Sasuke sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimat.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun?"_

Hinata semakin panik ketika menyadari busa-busa yang dihasilkan oleh sabun yang dipakainya semakin lama semakin berkurang. Sehingga samar-samar lekuk tubuhnya terlihat sedikit jelas di air yang sedikit keruh berwarna putih.

"Ja-jangan!" Tolak Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh kedua sepupunya untuk pergi. Tapi sepertinya Itachi dan Sasuke tidak berniat memenuhi keinginan Hinata. Bukannya pergi, mereka malah mendekat. Kemudian tanpa adanya peringatan, mereka sudah bergabung bersama Hinata didalam bak mandi yang sepertinya cukup besar untuk menampung tiga orang tersebut. Yah, meskipun dengan konsekuensi mereka harus melipat kaki mereka.

"A-apa yang kalian-" Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh ciuman yang tiba-tiba Itachi daratkan padanya. Bibir merah ranumnya melumat habis bibir Hinata yang mungil. Sambil sesekali mengigit bibir bawah Hinata yang membuat Hinata mengerang tertahan. Tak habis sampai disana, Sasuke yang ada dibelakangnya mulai berani meraba-raba bagian tubuh Hinata yang terbuka tanpa penghalang. Awalnya hanya mengelus punggung, kemudian beralih ke perutnya untuk membelai perut Hinata yang rata.

_"_Uuuhhm!" Hinata berusaha memukul-mukul bahu Itachi agar melepaskan ciumannya. Setetes lelehan saliva yang bercampur mulai mengalir menuruni dagu Hinata. Setelah akhirnya Hinata berhasil mengigit lidah Itachi-dengan sangat terpaksa- Itachi pun refleks melepaskan ciumannya dan sukses membuat Hinata sedikit tersungkur kebelakang. Walaupun pada akhirnya, punggung Hinata segera Sasuke tahan agar tidak terhempas mengenainya.

"Ja-jangan-" Seru Hinata sekali lagi dengan nafas terputus-putus dan muka merah padam. "Ja-jangan sentuh aku, aku ko-kotor."

Hembusan nafas hangat dapat Hinata rasakan diperpotongan lehernya. Begitu Hinata menolehkan wajahnya. Hinata langsung mendapati Sasuke yang menempelkan hidupnya tepat pada perpotongan leher dan bahu erat-erat. Tangannya bergerak mengelusi bagian bawah dada Hinata yang padat dan berisi membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang dalam sekejap.

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Itachi kembali mendekati Hinata. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan pada dada Hinata yang memang sedikit melebihi ukuran perempuan lain. Begitu penuh dan padat, bahkan beberapa bagiannya tidak mampu ditampung oleh rangkuman tangannya. Sehingga, beberapa dari bagiannya sedikit mencuat di sela-sela jarinya.

"Ngguuhh!" Tubuh Hinata mengelinjang merasakan rangsangan di bagian sensitif tubuhnya. Sasuke pun sudah melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Hinata agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia, karena air semakin berkurang karena terciprat disana-sini.

"Makanya kami disini untuk membersihkanmu Hinata." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata dengan suara yang menggoda. "Luar dan dalam." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan Hinata _hickey _disekitar kulit bahunya.

Badan Hinata gemetar. Ketakutan? Tidak, Hinata tidak merasa takut, itu hanya reaksi alami tubuhnya. Reaksi alami yang Hinata gambarkan sebagai hukum newton III. Dimana ada aksi pasti ada reaksi. _And see? _Bagaimana tidak bereaksi kalau ada 2 orang pria yang hampir saja mengagahimu sedang bermain dengan tubuhmu.

_"_Ta-tapi kita saudara." Seakan tidak kehabisan akal, Hinata kembali mencoba untuk menolak sentuhan mereka. Tangannya berusaha membekap mulutnya sendiri agar desahan-desahan aneh yang mulai dilontarkannya dapat tertahan.

"Hanya saudara sepupu?" Balas Sasuke.

"Dengar Hinata-" Itachi membingkai wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan sekali tarikan, pandangan Hinata yang awalnya tak tertuju pada apapun langsung terperangkap dalam _onyx _kelamnya. "Kami berdua menyukaimu."

"Su-suka?" Mata Hinata mengerjap tak percaya.

"Hn-" Gumam Sasuke seakan membenarkan pernyataan Itachi. Tangannya semakin mencengkram perut Hinata seakan takut Hinata akan menolaknya lagi.

"Jadi kau pilih mana?" Goda Itachi sambil tersenyum jahil saat menempelkan keningnya tepat dikening Hinata.

"I-itu-" Hinata gelapan. Mimpikah? Mimpikah? Hinata berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang bertalu-talu dan mendinginkan mukanya yang mendadak panas. Tapi gagal, yang ada malah suhu tubuhnya naik walaupun air yang digunakannya berendam sudah tidak terasa hangat lagi.

"Sudahlah _nii-san, _untuk apa bertanya lagi?" Potong Sasuke sambil menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka paha Hinata yang tertutup rapat. "Kau lihat? Bukankah ada 2 disini? Kita bisa masuk bersama-samakan?" Ujarnya ketika tangannya bergerak menuju kedua lubang kewanitaan Hinata dan bergerak-gerak disekitarnya.

"!" Mata Hinata terbelalak. Hinata tidak mengira bahwa Sasuke lebih berani menyentuh tubuhnya. Yah, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, tipe wajah Sasuke memang sudah termasuk _badass _dan parahnya semua itu juga tercermin pada kelakuannya.

Itachi menyipitkan padangannya berusaha menyeleksi objek yang adiknya maksud pada air yang sedikit keruh. Tiba-tiba senyum serigai yang membuatnya menjadi mirip Sasuke-dengan aura yang lebih menakutkan- terpatri pada wajahnya. Hanya sepersekian detik, tapi hal tersebut mampu membekukan Hinata dan membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita _double?"_

_._

_._

_._

Terlalu shock. Sangat malah. Bagaimana tidak? Bagaimana tidak shock melihat pemandangan dua orang laki-laki yang ehem-tampan badai dan sejatinya adalah saudara sepupumu berada dibawahmu dan sedang asyik menikmati tubuhmu? Nah, itulah yang sedang Hinata rasakan.

Tadi tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata, menjadikan posisinya berdiri diapit oleh kedua kakak-beradik itu. Tanpa dikomando, Itachi segera menaikan satu kaki Hinata ke bahunya dan dengan segera menenggelamkan kepalanya tepat ke selangkangan Hinata.

Hinata terperanjat ketika merasakan lidah lunak Itachi yang berani membelai kewanitaannya. Apalagi tangan Itachi yang sinkron dengan lidahnya mulai membuka celah Hinata sedikit demi sedikit mempertontonkan lubang pinknya yang mengoda dan berkilat-kilat karena cairan yang merembes keluar akibat nafsu yang hampir saja membakarnya.

Sasuke pun tidak ketinggalan _action. _Kalau Itachi melahap bagian depan milik Hinata. Maka bagian belakangnya adalah hak Sasuke. Diremasnya dengan gemas pantat Hinata yang gempal dan sesekali meninggalkan sebuah kecupan atau gigitan yang menimbulkan warna merah kontras di kulit seputih susu Hinata.

"_Nii-san, _sebaiknya kita mandikan dulu Hinata. Bukankah kita berjanji akan membersihkannya?" Saran Sasuke sambil menuangkan sabun cair yang berada disebelahnya ke tangannya. Setelah menggosok kedua tangannya membuat busa. Sasuke segera meletakkan tangannya diatas perut Hinata dan mulai meratakan busanya perlahan.

"A-ah!" Merasakan sensasi geli yang melandanya membuat Hinata melentingkan tubuhnya dan menengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya dan akhirnya jatuh satu persatu membasahi wajah ayunya.

"Kau benar _otoutou." _Itachi pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Diturunkannya kaki Hinata dari pundaknya sehingga Hinata kembali sejajar dengan keduanya. Tangannya mulai bergabung bersama tangan Sasuke untuk meratakan busanya diseluruh tubuh Hinata. Sedikit demi sedikit usapan itu naik ke dada Hinata. Tangan Sasuke disebelah kiri dan tangan Itachi disebelah kanan. Masing-masing memainkan dada Hinata dengan gayanya sendiri, mengakibatkan rasa pijatan yang berbeda dikedua sisinya.

"Ahhhh! Ja-jangan! Sakit!" Mata Hinata terpejam erat begitu merasakan puncak dadanya yang ditarik dengan kasar oleh Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas merayap kepipi Hinata dan menariknya agar kepala gadis bersurai indigo itu menoleh kesamping. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, Sasuke segera melahap bibir manis yang tersaji didepannya dan hal tersebut membuat Itachi sedikit kesal karena merasa Sasuke terlalu memonopoli Hinata.

"Heh, _otoutou! _Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Yang ada malah _deathglare _yang dikirimkan Sasuke khusus untuk Itachi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya ketika merasakan dada Hinata yang naik-turun tidak teratur karena pasokan udara yang berada dalam paru-parunya berkurang. Benang saliva yang terjalin tipis itu akhirnya terputus dan membiarkan kedua insan muda tersebut untuk kembali mengambil nafas.

"Ck, cemburu, huh?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap saliva yang tertinggal disudut bibirnya. Itachi hanya berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Tapikan memang salah Itachi yang diawal memonopoli Hinata.

Kali ini Itachi yang tidak menanggapi Sasuke. Wajahnya bergerak mendekati leher Hinata. Warna merah yang tertoreh disana sedikit memudar menggoda Itachi untuk kembali memperjelas tanda yang tadi Sasuke berikan pada Hinata. Bibirnya mulai menempel pada kulit leher Hinata. Dari bibirnya, Itachi dapat merasakan denyut nadi Hinata yang tidak normal. Bukan karena sakit, tapi karena hasrat yang terlampau besar.

Sasuke sendiri membilas tangannya yang penuh dengan busa sabun. Setelah bersih, Sasuke menjilati kedua jari pada tangan kanannya dan mulai bermain-main disekitar lubang kewanitaan belakang Hinata. Hinata sedikit berteriak ketika kedua jari itu mulai menembus memasuki lubangnya, meninggalkan rasa sakit dan juga nikmat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Terangsang?" Ucapan penuh nada _sakarsme _Sasuke lontarkan ketika merasakan dinding bagian dalam Hinata berkedut dan meremas jari-jarinya. Keadaan milik Hinata yang awalnya kering berubah basah karena saliva Sasuke yang masuk bersama jari-jarinya.

"Berdirikan dia lagi _otoutou! _Aku juga ingin melahapnya." Perintah Itachi yang dibalas oleh sedikit anggukan dari Sasuke.

Walaupun sedikit tidak rela, Sasuke dengan susah payah mengeluarkan kembali jari-jarinya yang sudah tertanam dibagian liang kewanitaan bagian belakang Hinata dan mengangkat Hinata untuk kembali berdiri. Kali ini Itachi segera menaikan kedua kaki Hinata pada bahunya, membuat tubuh Hinata sedikit condong kedepan dan mempertontonkan lubang pink miliknya yang baru saja Sasuke garap. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri sedang bermain dengan gumpalan kecil daging Hinata yang menggantung di bagian depannya dan merupakan titik sensitive seorang perempuan.

Pertahanan milik Hinata akhirnya jebol. Gelombang orgasme mulai memenuhi tubuhnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang kembali memasukan jarinya dan menggerakannya dengan gerakan _zig-zag. _Didukung pula dengan Itachi yang melesakan lidahnya jauh kedalam lubang Hinata sedalam yang dia bisa meninggalkan tetesan saliva yang bercampur dengan cairan cinta Hinata.

"Aaaahhhh!" Teriak Hinata ketika orgasme melandanya, menyemburkan cairan kental dalam jumlah banyak langsung dihadapan Itachi. Tanpa segan-segan Itachi pun meneguknya sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menjilati lelehannya yang jatuh dibagian paha dalam Hinata.

"_Nii-san! _Aku mau masuk!" Dengan nada sedikit merajuk Sasuke meminta izin kepada Itachi untuk memasuki Hinata lebih dulu. Kejantanannya sudah tegak melihat reaksi Hinata. Urat-uratnya sudah terlukis dengan jelas disana, memberikan bentuk tersendiri kepada kejantanannya yang besar.

"Hn-aku juga mau." Itachi mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke. Dengan segera, dibawanya Hinata untuk merendahkan sedikit pantatnya dan membuatnya menungging dengan berat badan bertumpu pada lutut dan kedua tangannya. Tangan-tangannya mengarahkan kepala Hinata untuk menghadap kepadanya atau lebih tepatnya menghadap ke kejantanan miliknya yang mulai mengeluarkan setetes cairan cinta setelah melihat ekspresi Hinata yang begitu menggoda.

"Aaaghhp!" Hinata hanya bisa membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya ketika milik Itachi memaksa masuk bibirnya yang mungil. Walaupun baru kepalanya saja yang masuk, tetapi hal tersebut sudah membuat mulut Hinata terasa sesak dan penuh. Apalagi ketika merasakan urat-urat Itachi yang mulai menonjol dan kejantanannya yang semakin menegang.

Matanya terbelalak semakin lebar ketika lubang kewanitaannya juga terasa penuh. Erangan Hinata yang tertahan karena Sasuke menanamkan miliknya di liangnya membawa sensasi tersendiri bagi Itachi yang masuk pada mulutnya.

"Eggh!" Itachi mulai meremasi surai indigo milik Hinata ketika ujung lidah Hinata menyentuh lubang miliknya. Rasa asin bercampur amis mulai Hinata kecap ketika cairan Itachi sedikit demi sedikit jatuh ke atas lidahnya. Pelan-pelan, Itachi menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur membuat Hinata terkadang tersedak oleh kejantanan milik Itachi karena dipaksakan masuk terlalu dalam.

Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa menenangkan dirinya ketika merasakan remasan dinding-dinding Hinata pada batang miliknya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggejang menandakan gelombang nikmat yang menghampirinya. Dibukanya belahan pantat Hinata lebar-lebar sehingga terlihat bola-bolanya yang bertabrakan langsung dengan _labia mayor_ milik Hinata menandakan bahwa Sasuke telah berhasil memasukinya dalam-dalam.

"Ahhhh-Uhhhhm!" Lagi-lagi rintihan Hinata tertahan oleh benda panjang milik Itachi yang mengisi mulutnya. Hinata hanya bisa berpegangan pada pinggang Itachi ketika Sasuke mulai menyodoknya dalam-dalam. Mendorong-dorong masuk dan sesekali menyenggol titik g-spotnya.

"Sssh-Hinata-kau masih sempiiit-" Desis Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya dan mulai melukis dengan bibirnya di punggung Hinata yang putih.

"Ck, _otoutou! _Lagi-lagi kau curang! Aku juga mau memasuki surganya." Protes Itachi yang hanya dibalas dengan kibasan tangan oleh Sasuke.

"Terlambat _Nii-san, _Bagaimana kalau disini?" Saran Sasuke sambil memasukkan jari-jarinya pada satu lubang Hinata yang tersisa. "Aku akan mempersiapkannya untukmu." Dan tanpa ada aba-aba, Sasuke mengeluar-masukan jari-jarinya pada lubang Hinata yang masih sangat ketat membuat Hinata meronta lebih hebat karena rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Boleh." Jawab Itachi menyetujui ide gila Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata berputar menghadapnya dan memaksa mulut Hinata untuk melepaskan apa yang sedang dilahapnya. Hal yang Sasuke lakukan dengan tiba-tiba tersebut membuat Hinata merasakan tamparan kejantanan Itachi pada pipinya meninggalkan bekas salivanya yang sudah bercampur dengan semen pra-orgasme milik Itachi.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya pada bak mandi. Bermain dalam air seperti ini membuat tubuh Hinata menjadi lebih ringan. Hinata yang awalnya menolak lama-kelamaan turut hanyut dalam permainan mereka. Tangan-tangannya hanya bisa memeluk leher Sasuke ketika Sasuke membuatnya sedikit menungging sehingga lubang yang akan Itachi jajah dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

"Aaaaa!" Tanpa sadar Hinata menggigit pundak Sasuke saat Itachi mulai memaksakan miliknya masuk kedalam lubang yang lebih kecil daripada yang dimasuki oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit ketika Hinata menghujamkan gigi-giginya pada kulitnya.

"Lihat _Nii-san! _Kau membuat Hinata mengigitku!" Sembur Sasuke dengan wajah kesal. Meski begitu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang masih berusaha menaik-turunkan tubuh Hinata yang ada diatasnya.

"Sssshhh-" Itachi sendiri sudah tidak mengurbis suara Sasuke yang sebenarnya masih bisa diterima oleh gendang telinganya. Kenikmatan sudah mengambil alih seluruh kerja sistem syaraf ditubuhnya. "_Otoutou, _Hinata ini enak sekali." Puji Itachi pada remasan dinding kewanitaan Hinata yang meremas-remasnya dengan kuat. "Tidak salah aku menyukainya." Lanjutnya sambil menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi leher Hinata dan memberikan kecupan singkat padanya.

"Sudah pasti!" Timpal Sasuke. "Ini sempurna, dan aku pasti akan selalu menjaganya, ya Hinata?" Sasuke mencoba untuk bertanya pada Hinata yang masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Pelan-pelan, tangannya naik ditangkupkan pada dada Hinata yang menggantung diatasnya. Dengan rakus dimasukannya puncaknya ke dalam mulutnya membuat Hinata mengigit bibirnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak lebih keras.

"Hinata-jangan ditahan, keluarkan saja semuanya." Bujuk Itachi melihat raut wajah Hinata yang merah padam. Ditariknya wajah Hinata untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Jemari-jemari panjangnya membawa dagu Hinata untuk mendekat kepada wajahnya dan sedetik kemudian kedua bibir tersebut saling melumat dan berperang lidah menciptakan suara decakan yang penuh dengan nafsu.

Mata Hinata mulai ikut-ikutan memerah menahan hasrat yang mulai terbakar. Setetes demi setetes air yang telah bercampur peluh mulai turun meninggalkan jejak mengkilap pada kulitnya porselennya. Sesaat kemudian tubuhnya menggejang. Kedutan hebat mulai dirasakan oleh kejantanannya duo Uchiha yang sedang mengobok-obok kedua lubang kewanitaan Hinata. Semburan cairan kental nan hangat mulai dirasakan oleh Sasuke yang mengisi lubang kewanitaan Hinata bagian depan. Disusul oleh keduanya yang semakin memenuhi tubuh Hinata dengan cairan semennya masing-masing. Setelah semuanya berakhir, mereka segera mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang tadi mereka hujamkan ke dalam tubuh Hinata. Lelehan cairan putih segar dan masih hangat keluar melalui kedua lubangnya yang terbuka lebar dan berwarna semakin merah karena banyaknya gesekan. Melihat semua itu mau tidak mau kedua kakak-beradik itu tersenyum simpul karena berhasil membuat tubuh Hinata mengerti akan apa yang mereka rasakan sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Bulan sudah muncul diperaduan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Kini hanya ada 3 sosok manusia yang terlihat tidur berdampingan. Satu orang perempuan yang diapit oleh dua orang lelaki dengan tangan-tangan tersembunyi di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi mereka.

"Uhhm-" Hinata bergumam pelan ketika menyadari kejahilan yang mereka lakukan pada tubuhnya. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin menolaknya tapi toh Hinata sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga lagi untuk sekedar bergerak. Ini semua salah mereka karena memperkosa Hinta di kamar mandi sampai-sampai Hinata tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri dan pada akhirnya disinilah dia sekarang. Terbaring di kamar Itachi dengan sukarela diapit oleh kakak-beradik yang janjinya akan sih akan menjaganya. Dimana Hinata berbantalkan lengan panjang milik Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri meringsek manja diperpotongan lehernya.

"Hinata-" Suara parau dengan nada eehm-seksi berbisik memanggil namanya, membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap sang pemanggil. "Jadi siapa yang kau pilih?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Kini mata lavendernya berhadapan dengan _onyx _kelam didepannya. Rambut panjangnya yang biasanya terikat dibiarkan terurai sehingga beberapa surainya menggelitik pipi Hinata.

"A-aku-" Hinata menolehkan kepalanya bergantian pada dua sosok lelaki yang berada disisi ketika mendapati bahwa sang pemuda sedang menatapnya intens. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam tanpa ada niatan untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Padahal sebenarnya dalam hati Hinata sudah menemukan jawabannya. "_I'm sorry, I like double."_

.

.

.I-ini apaaaa?  
Maafkan aku semuanya jadi absurd gini ceritanya

**Well bagaimana tanggapan kalian?**

Jujur ini cerita sudah beberapa hari menjamur karena males publish, awalnya langsung mau ke bagian ehem~

Tapi berhubung nanti malah aneh karena nggak ada duduk persoalannya, jadilah ada cerita gajenya dulu.

Eh-eh disini ada yang fujoshi nggak?  
Tahu Watanabe Asia nggak?  
Dia itu mangaka yang gambarnya _**AWESOME **_banget! _Damn!_ Gue ngefans beratlah sama dia

Semoga dengan beberapa hari ini baca manganya terus Sho-kun jadi ada ilham buat lanjutin fic yaoi yang terbengkalai. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini buatnya straight terus, dan berhubung bukan jalannya Sho—jadi gomen kalau cerita-ceritanya straightnya aneh.

Tinggalkan jejak ya~

Minta kritik dan sarannya atau nggak pendapat kalian soal fic ke-3 straight ini  
Dan buat yang req GaaHina, _wait for me, okay?_

**From: **_**Sho-kun**_


End file.
